Vengeance
Life. 4 That night, Lucas was giving me some training how to use my sacred gear. It was pretty intense, because I need to figure out how this thing works. "Alright Joey, use your will to use the sacred gear." "Okay I think I can do that." "Activate! It said it can double my power!" Boost! "I can feel it! I can the power surging through me!" -WHOOOOSH- -Shink- He was about to strike at me with his katana, but he stop right at the spit second. It was a close call but it is for a good cause. "Joey, you mustn't linger while you power up. You must keep on your toes while you are in a fight." "Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this power a little." The next morning, I was thinking about Cris and how she is doing. But wait a minute! If she has the gift of healing, then that is what the fallen angels are after! So how long am I gonna sit around? So I got dressed, went downstairs, and headed out to find her. Then I found her casually walking around. "Joey?" "Cris." It looked like she was grabbing a bite to eat, so I joined her. I recommended this burger place that I usually go whenever I'm out for dinner. This was new to her and I kinda show her the ropes. "Um Cristina?" "Um yes?" "This is how you eat these my dear." I took a big bite of my burger and she was astonished. "It's Good!" "Oh yeah! Cris, what are you doing around here?" "Um, I was on break, so I decided to take a walk." After hearing that, I was already thinking that she didn't like being in the church, considering that it is just an empty building. "And I saw you in the street, and well I thought that--" "Cristina!" "Yeah?" "Let us play our hearts content! huh?!" "Huh...yeah!" We when to the Arcade that wasn't too far from where we are and we played, FPS's, Fighting games she beat me in the first round, took a picture from the booth. We were at the ticket counter and she saw a plushy from the wall and I have more than enough for it. Naturally I got it and the rest of the tickets was spent on candy. The worker happily greeted us in line. "Hi there!" "hello." I respond. "Is there anything you would like to spend your tickets?" "Umm I don't know." "What do you think, Cristina?" "Cristina?" "Huh? Nothing?" "Oh. Do you want this plushy here?" "So that's what you had your eye on." "Well that's um yes." "Okay we'll take that." After that, we went near the fountain and rested there for a while. And I still have some injuries from the training last night. "You okay?" "Yeah, just injuries from training." She healed my shoulder and my ankle. I was really thankful and I felt better than new. She has told me about her past, About that her parents got divorced when she was a kid, and she had nowhere else to go. She had to work when she was young and she had enough to move out of her old place and started as a nun. Over her childhood she has deep commitment to the church. Then later on after that she was exiled from because her gift can even heal a demon too. Ever since then she was wonder, finding the Lord and where she belongs despite of what has happened to her. After that I said, "Well, that explains that you are in par with the fallen angels." "But I never stopped praying To the Lord, giving thanks to him." "I know that the Lord tests us everyday" "If I overcome this test, He will make my dream come true." "Tell me, What is your dream?" "To be in a family. to make friends, and we have fun together and buy books and to study the Lord's word. That is my dream." Her dream just breaks my heart, and of course she was always alone. And I just made her dream come true, Right now, at this very moment. "Joey?" "You're right about one thing Cris." "The Lord always tests us, everyday of our lives." "It is written: But just as we have been approved by God to be entrusted with the gospel, so we speak, not to please man, but to please God who tests our hearts. 1Thessalonians 2:4." "But it is also written: For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope. Jeremiah 29:11" "And I say, your patience and perseverance paid off, you know why?" "Because he has given you a friend, I mean we hang out together and don't we have fun together?" "Of course, we talk and we laugh together. Well we didn't get flowers or books, but right now we're talking about the scripture. Or is there more than that?" "No. not at all but I thought I was causing you trouble?" "I'm half demon and you're a nun but so what? We are friends." Then I sensed a power fly in and it is the fallen angel how betrayed me and my mother, Amy. She was the one who turned my mother in and told Lancelot about my parents. She was also the one who deceived me and tried to kill me too. I had protect Cris at all costs and I will even die for her than just stand by and do nothing. "I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen." "You!" "Lady Amy." "So...It really is you. The one who sold off my parents." "It is true that your life wasn't meant to be from the beginning." "Cristina, you can't run." "No, I am not going back to that cursed church!" "I'm sorry! but I just can't be around them anymore!" "I kinda knew." "I knew that you had to run from them some time, so I had to find you and bring you back into a safer place." "What do you want, Wretch!" "Hmm, big talk for a freak of nature." "If you're going to stand in my way, then I'll have to finished what I started." She summoned a lance spear, a magical spear the can take down a low-class demon. The last time we met, that spear brought me off guard, and now I feel like I can take her on. "Your not gonna catch me off guard this time!" "Awaken!" sacred gear. "hahahaha! is that it? So it's a Quad critical?" "So what? Since you're so smart, tell me what it is?" "It resemble to the dragon's hand class, It only gives an enhancement temporarily." "My superiors said that he has the most dangerous sacred gear ever made. And yet, I come here and see this powerful sacred gear." {Changes to a young girls voice} "I need help! Please, Help me!" "Remember? Your mother couldn't just turn away from a fellow angel hahahahaha!" "You have no idea what you have brought on yourself! Now are you going to fight or NOT?!" "You won't stand a chance against me of what you are now!" "Now give back what is rightfully mine, and Go!" "NEVER! If I run, then what is the point of my cause?!" Boost! "Okay I just need to focus" And out of nowhere, the lance spear was coming at me and barely dodged it in time to find I have a scratch on my arm. She healed the scar, but another attack was coming. "Cris! Run!" *Pierce* *Boooom* "JOEY!" "Come with me Cristina, I'll spare him if you come with me." "I....understand." "That's a good girl." I wasn't quick enough and they both disappeared. I couldn't get stronger, But I still had to try and save her and my body is not in good condition, so I went home to rest. But when I came home, I saw Kaiko reading the newspaper. I came in and when Lucas was coming downstairs. I told both Lucas and Kaiko what happened and the first thing that kaiko did was smacked me across the face. *Smack* "Where the hell have you been?! You where out all day! What have you been doing?" "Calm down my dear! I will handle this. If I had to guess, you were after that Cristina-girl were you?" "I was...." "You know that it is dangerous for you to get discovered until the time is right." "But I just couldn't leave her behind. I think the fallen angels came for her gift from the lord." "She can heal people, even angels, fallen angels, and demons." "Oh no!" "It looks like we're gonna have to help her. If she is a child of God she must not die!" "But we need a plan, don't we Mr. Lucas?" "Wait is over cause I already got one." Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story